mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
War Results Page Doomsday (Map Game)
War Results Please post all war results here and make sure the totals end up on the main game page Arizona raid and annexation of Las Vegas Battle Plan: Arizonan raiders armed with automatic rifles and support move up I-60 Arizona into Bullhead City across the Colorado river from Fort Mohave. After quick capture of the area this armed regiment moves Another regiment moves up through Bolder City and attacks the metro area from the east along the highway 515. Small Air force from Luke Air force base move in to bombard regions and keep citizens inside as Arizona takes control of the city. Raiders move west toward the fabled region of area 51 and find the area deserted and post guards at entrances. Result: Arizona annexes and takes control of the Greater Las Vegas area, the Colorado River, and Area 51. Arizona Revenge of Inland Empire Battle Plan: Arizona, upset that Californian Imperial Valley residents attacked guards that were on the diplomatic mission to San Diego, uses there new military alliance to attack the Imperial Valley Region and put it under Arizonan Control. 400 thousand troops move down from Vegas and from the Colorado River border to attack the region. they find a vastly undersized force of 20,000 waiting for them. Quickly the Imperial forces are put down having been outflanked from the North and the East. Non-economic important areas are bombed from Luke's Air Force Base and Area 51. Result: Arizona takes control of the Imperial Valley./Inland Empire region. Talks begin with San Diego to attack Baja California and LA. The Imperial Valley Region begins to be vassalized by Arizona. San Diego and Arizona's attack on Fascist LA. Battle Plan: Described in Post Result: Arizona is able to attack the Republic of LA. Arizona and San Diego demand total surrender. Concession ot territory in the region will be determined in the near future. More to come. 'US initial invasion of CSA' US forces surge through a passive Tennessee to move on Georgia and the heart of CSA Territory. The following paradrop of the the Airborn Divisions secure the route all the way up to Atlanta taking advantage of the cover of Night and with 3 armored divisions 6 mechanized as well as infantry divisions begin the assault on Georgia and more importantly Atlanta. US forces use superior tactics and leadership and enjoy complete air dominance of the area. The City Center is taken just an hour before daybreak Result: US forces secure Tennessee, Northern Georgia and completely Surround Columbia the Capital of South Carolina in an attempt to force their surrender, while more forces move south to crush the CSA. 'End operations against the CSA' US forces fighting in Alabama: The Intial attacks are carried out by artillery and Aircraft destroying many tanks and vehicles forcing the CSA military into a battle they did not want to have in the open. With reargaurd defences the CSA digs in its remaining tanks and soldiers forcing the US forces to attack head on. The Battle Goes Well for the US but the army manages to take medium amount of casualties. The Military force in Alabama has either surrendered or been destroyed. Result: US forces take Alabama splitting the CSA as one of their remaining armies has been wiped out in a stand up battle. Even with many people wanting independence the people of Alabama had their chance with independence with the CSA and are forced to reintegrate. Attack on the CSA military in Mississippi Result: The Battle in mississippi with the CSA nearly ends with a stalemate as the battle moves into Jackson and small scale urban warfare ensues forcing the Remaining CSA forces to either surrender or flee even further south. about 70,000 slip down further south to the coast while many have died, surrenderred or Scattered. Short of these few brave troops the CSA is most likely finished as word of their two remaining armies being unable to unite and subsequently crushed have spread bringing the remainder of the CSA into line quickly. ASA invasion of Washington Explanation: The ASA 1st Army, based out of Idaho, marches along the I-90 and takes Spokane and the surrounding Cascade region. The ASA 2nd Army, based from Oregon, goes along the I-82 and take Kennewick-Rascoe, and then marches up towards Yakima where they wait for the 1st. The ASA 3rd Army marches along the I-5 taking valuable rich lands in the St. Helens and Mt. Ranier regions. The 1st Army follows the I-90 into Yakima, where they finish the siege that the 2nd Army started. The two armies then combine forces and follow the I-90 to Seattle. MEanwhile, the 3rd Army takes Olympia. The 1st/2nd Force avoids Seattle at first, but goes down the I-5 to help the 3rd take Tacoma. With a fully combined force, they take Seattle, avoiding the lack of air support by using Cadets from the US Air Force Academy in the Capital City of Colorado Springs. Edits: I added the air support from US Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs. Furthermore, I added a description. Finally, I figured the GDP state-by-state, and the ASA has about 1.45 million USD as the annual GDP (pre-Doomsday), whereas Washington only has 350 million USD (pre-Doomsday). If Washington has a mild economy, than ASA has a good-to-OK economy. Result: With Washington's Air Dominance the ASA assault is repulsed by the defenders and the people now know they will have to mobilize to deal with this external threat Economies are not based by GDP right now as the global economy is near non-existent and everyone is trying to survive Washington stabilized has no public unrest and direct sea access for their entire existence. Your economy is also not better than the eastern United States as even mine is only mild. Your economy is poor your a police state with public unrest and a currently negligible economy. End of story. Also all algos are mod created so if you want to edit you PM a mod to make a statement of your changes. The ASAs economy is not that good compared to a nation on the coast. Is California was united it would have a better economy than you for a good while Berber-Libyan War Battle Plan: The Nomadic Legion and Tunisian Legions spearhead into Libya and move through the nation while their navies bomb any troop movement seen along the Libyan coast, and destroy supply lines, and the air force scouts ahead for them. Berber Pact: *State of Economy: +5 (Mild) *Technology: +3 being poor *Knowledge of landscape: + 10 for warring in an adjacent nation *Each nation fall in to a Tier: Continental powers +3 *Side with greater population: +3 *Side with greater industry: +3 *Naval Support: +5 *Morale: +25 for in face of a smaller army, naval dominance, and air dominance *Storming into a desert, high mountains, polar or jungle the, attacker - 3 and + defender gains 4. *Political and moral motives= + 6 to the attacker. *Ethnic and cultural war motives = + 4 to the attacker. *Regional tactical Advantage: +5 defender/-3 attacker (for example crossing the Kalahari desert) *Strength: # of troops divided by a factor of 20,000 (i.e, 1,000,000 = 50 points) +6 *Good explanation of your plan of attack gets you an Extra +5 (this includes decent detail etc etc) *'Total: +72' Libya *State of Economy: +2.5 *Technology: 3 being poor *Knowledge of landscape: +20 for in one's homeland *Each nation fall in to a Tier, Minor continental power +2 *Morale: -5 In face of larger army *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains, polar or jungle the, attacker - 3 and + defender gains 4. *Regional tactical Advantage: +5 defender/-3 attacker (for example crossing the Kalahari desert) *Victim nations' life or death = + 10 to the nation who is fearing being wiped from history, +5 if facing losing over 10% of its territory. *Strength: # of troops divided by a factor of 20,000 (IE, 1,000,000 = 50 points) +1.5 *'Total: '+48 Category:Doomsday Map game